Chosen Paths
by the fated one
Summary: So I get sucked into ToS and not the usual way.I land in Tethe' alla a few years before the Journey of Regeneration. Read a few chapters before you throw this one out as some runofthemill selfinsertion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, so it might be bad. Just a heads up. I'll try to make the chapters longer. This is a self-insertion fic but it begins a while before the Journey of Regeneration.

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia and all things relating to it. I just own my character.

* * *

I sat there, playing Tales of Symphonia for the second time. My foster parents sat there, ignoring me, as usual. I swear why'd they adopt me for this. Oh yeah, 'mom' can make babies. Well, dammit, I can't think of an excuse for blaming them. We were going to leave half-a-hour later, enough time to kick Maxwell's butt. I got Maxwell into a corner and then Raining tiger bladed him to death. I felt like laughing an evil laugh right now, but that wouldn't go well with foster parents mentioned above. Go to hell Maxwell and take your !#$ meteor storm with you! Hah! And then, 'dad' turns off the gamecube. I glare at him.

"Oh thanks I was about to turn that off without saving and played an hour for nothing." I said. Seriously, it should be against the law to do that. Maybe I should go on strike. Yeah, No School in sight with gaming right! Yep, that was probably one of the stupidest things someone said in all history of stupidness. But considering who I am, the book of stupid thing is probably running out of pages. Actually it might be already filled out and onto a second book, or a third, or a fourth, well you get my point. I wonder who has to write down the stupid stuff in the book of stupidness. Wow, I feel sorry for them, they must hate me by now. Maybe I could get the job when he retires. Okay, gotta stop acting like book of stupidness is real. Bad boy, ranting and rambling again. So back to the story…

"It's time to go," my dad saying flatly.

"Fine," I sigh and put down the controller. Then I had to do the unthinkable, the unbelievable. I had to-, had to. I had to TURN OFF THE HOLY TV in all its holiness. Oh great TV please forgive me for this.

So we're in the car, it's raining, and I am boredly heading to a boring party, with boring people to be bored. So I do something anyone in my position would do. I curse very badly in my head while whining to annoy my parents.

"Why do I _have_ to go?" 'Mom' just sighs and shakes her head. 'Dad doesn't respond either. Fine, be that way. I'll get you one day, Mwhahaha. Okay, evil moment over. Suddenly, the car skidded.

"What the hell?" I shout. The car continues skidding and I'm sure I'm gonna die. Then, BANG, our car hits a one of those oil tankers. My last thought before I black out and possibly dies is "Oh man, I didn't get to finish Tales of Symphonia. Okay, so I'm lying. I didn't black and possibly die, was not dramatic and thinking of a great game, it was more like 'Oh #$ I am so #$ dead, #$, #$, #$. Use your imagination for the #$.

So anyway as I was saying I black out and possibly die. All I see is black, black, black, and oh my god, a lighter black. Then back to black, damn. Then, BANG! Flash of really bright white light (Haha poet and didn't know it). Am I dead? WAIT A MINUTE. I think, yes you people I think. I know that requires a brain. Hmm , anyway that must mean I'm alive. So I say something, so I say what anyone with about a million injuries would say.

"My friggin' eyes…" I moan.

"He speaks," a godly voice says.

"No, I bark, woof, woof, grr, grr, and all that." I say sarcastically. Great even in the afterlife I'm sarcastic. Wait, that's awesome! Maybe I'll get to meet up with Napoleon, Hitler and the crowd. I wonder if Washington really does have wooden teeth. Damn history teacher never did give me credit for that one paragraph report on Washington. Hey, Washington could've been born in Germany!

Oh yeah, I finally get my eyes open. I get a look at the godly voice, so I look at him.

"What the #$? You're, you're, you're…Okay what the #$ this isn't #$ing possible," I'm speechless! You probably don't understand the gravity of the situation. It would be like the president being stupid. Looks at bush…okay, bad example. It would be like students liking school. HAHA! And well let's just say my motto is 'I shall NOT be SILENCED.' Yep. Anywho. Standing in front of me was Origin in all his gloriness. Okay. That sounds wrong…ugh the mental images. And beside him in all his oldness was Maxwell.

What am I supposed to say? Damn they should teach you THIS in school. 'What to do if you black out/are possibly dead and meet not one but two ancient powerful summon spirits from a world that isn't supposed to exist.' You know what, when I grow up and I am not dead I'll teach that at school a school. I'll I wonder what school teaches WtdiyBO/aPDaMNOB2APSS. I wonder if I have to go to college for that. Hmm. Right back to the spirits.

"Umm…hey?" Hey what do you expect me 2 say? 'Yo wazzup dog?' That would do well.

"Hello, little one," Origin said. Wait back up. Little one. Why you piece of…wait I shouldn't call a summon spirit that. No, after all there is the fact that they could fry me. And they're like a bazillion years old. BUT I am, 13! I should get some credit for surviving 13 years of dangerous activities! I mean breathing is dangerous with smokers and pollution and stuff. So, HAH. I should get a medal.

"Your earlier life was to provide a safe environment for you to grow up. It is time for you to follow your true path. Your destiny awaits in the land whose real name is forgotten by all but the spirits. Your fate lies in Symphonia."

They call that SAFE! Hey! I take pride in surviving through breathing and they just diminish (big words yey!) that? And I- Wait, Symphnia? As in Tales of Symphonia? Wait what about Sylvarant and Tethe'alla? #$ that I'm going into a game. Woo Hoo! Hoorah! Oh wait. They have sharp pointy thingies there. Ooo not good, not good at all…Okay, I just realized how wrong that comment sounded.

"What?" I shouted out loud.

"It's your choice you know. It's either die or live in Symphonia," Maxwell said in his annoying voice. I was wondering if he went dumb and couldn't talk or some crap. Looks like he was spazzing out. I like that word, don't you? Spaz? It's a nice word. Spaz, spaz, spaz. Aargh! Concentrate!

"Nice choices you got there," I said. Hmm, would you like the burned fries or the burned burger? Go right through a swamp of poop or puke mud. You get my way of thinking? Anyway, I'll stop with the disgusting stuff…I think…I hope…

"Don't have much of a choice do I? Which way is it to err…which world am I going to anyway?" I asked.

"We believe Tethe'alla is best for now," Origin said in his sage like voice.

"Okay. So, do I go right or left, or is it like beam me up-" WOOSH. I black out. Wow that was nice. Thank you, thanks a lot. Just black me out. A WARNING WOULD BE NICE! I don't how I can think after I black out. The last thing I hear is _"Your may be difficult, but do not wander. Keep walking, do not wander…"_ Sheesh talk about dramatic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer StarlightDemonSong. (gives cookie) Free cookies for reviewers! I don't think this chapter is as funny as the first, but I tried. You get to find out 'my' name and then some.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Urgh… Where am I?" I say sluggishly. The sun shone in my eyes. I have to stop waking up to bright flashes of light after blackness. Is blackness a word? Ow…sharp thing poking into my back. Owie…Ugh, I have to stop saying sharp thing. I don't think innuendos are healthy for the brain.

"Would you like to tell us who you are?" What the hell? There are people here and they just leave me lying here on this thing poking me that I figure is a rock since I'm lying on the ground. On the GROUND! Don't these people know who I am? I was sent by the great Origin. I have to be special. And they leave me lying on the ground over a rock. Which is hurting. I really should move, but that would involve using energy and moving stiff muscles and well…I'm tired! I open my eyes a bit and try to get up.

"Stay down! Who are you?" Someone shouts while I feel a sharp thin- while I feel a dagger or something sharp at my throat. Ooh sharp. Not good, not good, not good. What do they think a 13 year old can do? Sure I survived breathing on Earth, but that about covers my oh so dangerous life. Sure there was that rabid cat and its claws but, still. I didn't get any spy training, no secret service, or ninja training. So I do something _anyone_ would do.

"Scared of a thirteen year old eh?" Okay so maybe taunting them was a bad idea since the dagger is getting closer to my throat. Yep really bad idea.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Another man said. Hmm…good question. Do I want to die? Hmm…Well let's see I just came back from the dead. I don't wanna die yet. I wanna at least go to an opera and make fun of the dancing people there before I die. But I don't think I'll ever see an opera again. Oh man. I wanted to make them pay for the hours they made me suffer when I went with my 'parents'. Hey, I'll never see my parents again! I would do a dance, but there is a dagger at my throat. Oh crap, the dagger.

"What do you think? Do you think a thirteen year old like me will want to die?" I said to the man. Hey they look like people from Mizuho. Are they called Mizuhoans? Is that a word? Can you even say that? Maybe I should ask them. Or maybe not. They have weapons…

"You've got some tongue. Maybe I should just cut it off." The dagger-man said.

"Oh you think you're so scary eh/ Well you're not. Dagger-dude. You're just disgusting. I mean tongue? Come on. Eww…" I spoke in his face. Oh what now ?

The man just growled. I always thought that was a big exaggeration when they say someone growls. But dagger-dude actually growled. I felt like bursting out laughing. But I can't dagger-dude has well, a dagger. And a dagger is very sharp my friends especially when it's at your throat. But being who I am:

"Hahahahahahahaha! You just- hahahaha," I laughed. Yep I may be an idiot, but I'll die laughing. Unless they kill me slowly, then I die in pain. A lot of pain. Dagger-dude looks murderous.

"Enough. We take him back to the vice-chief. He will know what to do. This boy obviously has no clue where he is," the man behind him said.

"What! We should've just killed him in the first place. The vice-chief will just laugh at us," Dagger-dude shouted. I tried to back away but. "Don't move!" Dagger-dude told me.

"He is just a child, now come," and with that he-who-is-my-savior, leapt away.

"Hey! A child! I resent that. I can bite and scratch. And let me tell you buddy, those hurt! Now you better lemme go or face my dreaded nails!" I yelled out. Of course I was ignored except for a quiet "hmph". I resent that too! I deserve words dammit!

Dagger-dude then proceeded to grab me and throw me over his shoulders. Then he leapt to a branch and traveled by tree.

"Hey! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Bastard! Kidnapper! Child Abuser! Child Abuser! Chiiild Abuuus-" Dagger-dude then decided to stuff my mouth with a cloth, effectively shutting me up. Hey, that's not fair. First you take away my right to move freely, and now to speak? I will not be silenced! I continued mumbling through the cloth.

Soon I got tired and we landed outside Mizuho. I was excited to go in. Even with dagger-dude behind me with his daggers of disgust. I'll teach him a lesson later. When I he loses his sharpies, or when I get a sharpie. Maybe when he's in bed I could. Okay focus on Mizuho. I expected to find it empty because it was really early. But of course god has to make me wrong. Wait, I don't believe in god. I'm atheist. I am? Well whatever. As of now I really don't care. Why? Cause everyone is staring at me. Dammit do something else. Go do your sacred devil rituals of the evilness of waking early. Seriously, I feel sorry for the kids. Many were muttering. I'm right here you know. I can here you! Stop acting like I'm not there!

We proceeded (big word w00t) to the Vice-chief a.k.a. Tiga's hut. Oh crap. What am I gonna tell him. Oh hello, I am from another world in which I just died. I came here to go on a journey with _Sylvarant's_ chosen and then to save the world from Martel's brother. And by the way Martel isn't a god and angels are evil. I know what they would do. P-h-y-s-o-wait that's not right. P-s-c-h-o HAHA, w-a-r-d. Or they might just go for the kill.

Maybe I should start with a name and work from there. What name? Bond? James Bond? How about Chuck Norris? Miyamoto? Steve Wonder? Nah…Think, think, think!

Well soon we enter Tiga's hut to face my doom. Damn you Origin! Damn you! Couldn't let me die in peace eh? Wait it was my choice. Shut up reasonable voice, blame Origin!

"What's this?" Tiga said with one eyebrow raised. Damn you Tiga! I've been trying to raise one eyebrow for weeks! Damn you! Anyway. He-who-is-my-savior, explained what happened, while dagger-dude points his dagger at me and glares. I do the mature thing and stick my tongue out at him. Tiga turns to me.

"So, what's your story?" he asks. Crap, crap, crap. What do I tell him?

"Actually, er, well…umm, you see, it's just that…" I mutter.

"Yes?" Tiga says with his damned-raised eyebrows. Damn you! Why can't I just remember a story from school and use it. Damn you weak brain. Wait, that's it remember! Well…it's actually the opposite, but, you get my point.

"You see, I can't remember anything. I remember being alone with no parents and then just like blank. I wish I could remember…" I said in a lost puppy voice. I take pride in my thinking on the spot abilities. Tiga was just like another teacher to fool.

"I see…" Tiga said, still suspicious. Dammit, your heart is supposed to melt. Meeelt. Now. "You do not even remember your name?" Tiga asked.

"I err..remember…remember…Raiden! Raiden Blitz!" I shouted. HAHA. Thinking on the spot abilities people!

"I see…Raiden…Hm. Well what would you like to do now, Raiden?" Tiga asked me. "Oh yes. You two may leave," he told the other two. Haha! That's right, leave lackeys! Dagger-dude shoots me a glare and I respond with sticking out my tongue. Tiga sees this, but chooses not to say anything. That's right, you better not!

"I have no where to go. So, maybe I could stay here?" I said hopefully. It would be nice to stay here. I mean, where would I look for Lloyd and co.? It would be impossible. At least I know they'll be here. Unless they were here already, then I'm screwed. Tiga seemed to be thinking. Or he just spazzed out. Spaz, spaz, spaz! Cool word. We were silent for a while as I waited for his answer while thinking of random things. Hey a fly! I wonder if they have bathrooms here. Indoors plumbing hopefully.

"Hmm…you have patience, that is good. I will allow you to stay here, but if you do pose any type of threat at all, even the smallest, we will feed you to the monsters in the Gaoracchia forest," Tiga finally concluded. Wow, so nothing to worry about eh?

"What do you expect me to do? Kill with tooth and nail? I'm the kid-with-amnesia remember? I have no where to go!" I say to him. Am I really that intimidating?

"I say this because you earn your keep here in Mizuho. You will be learning to fight," he went on to explain all the rules and crap. No stealing and all that mumbo jumbo. Then he told me the shocking thing, the scariest thing in the world. Dreaded by all who ever lived except the people of Mizuho.

"I have to wake up at what time!" I yell. He gives me look that says, you heard me. No arguing. "I am not wak-"

"Vice-chief?" someone interrupted. Dammit, I hate getting interrupted. It makes me feel like what I have to say isn't important. And the fact that all I have to say is unimportant has nothing to do with this. I would've yelled, but in came a very familiar girl. It felt like I saw her somewhere.

Oh crapo, it's Sheena frigging Fujiyabashi! Are those new clothes? She looks different. Oh. Those are different clothes. But, she's younger! Like my age! Okay. So either the timeline is messed up and Sheena's is going to be a squirt on the Journey or I came in a while before the journey. I think it's the latter. Lloyd can't be like 10 when going on the journey! Anyway, Sheena comes in looks at me, squeaks an "o" and then dashes into the back room. Hmm…she's pretty cute. No must, not, think, like, that. Concentrate on waking up time! However, Tiga looks at the back room, then looks at me, an then gives me directions to my soon to be house and then sends me off. Yey for free house and food and stuff. Still pondering about Sheena and the early time. I go to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: StarlightDemonFiresong: Thanks for the review. psycho was spelled wrong to make it funny...so..err...I really need to put a note for those things

Alaia Skyhawk: Thanks for the review. I'll try to update and stuff regularly.

Chapter 3

"Wow these beds are laming uncomfortable. How can they laming sleep on these laming things?" I lay on the bed, trying to get to sleep. The house was more like a cabin, a one-room cabin. I lived in a cluster of 'houses' like mine that were for trainees and like three of us share one outhouse bathroom. Seriously, these Mizuho people are lazy; can't they at least have one bathroom per person, even if it's outside? And Tethe'alla is supposed to be the flourishing world. Hmph.

I wandered around a bit after looking at my bare 'house'. I of course first tried to complain to Tiga, but the laming bastard just laughed at me. He didn't laugh out loud, but I could see it in his eyes. They were mocking me. Grr…I'll get him. One day. When I can fight. Anyway, the Mizuhoans are really well, mean. They mutter behing my back, stare, point, and everything. The call me "the second outsider" and "him". Guess Sheena takes the title of First Outsider. But, I have a name you know, even if I didn't tell you my real one! My appearance hasn't changed, which really depressed me. I mean, I don't have muscles or anything. How the hell am I supposed to survive here? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now. Who knows when these Mizuho devils of early wakingness will wake me up, and try to turn me into a devil of early waking. Right sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep, god-dammit sleep already!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Huh? Wazguingon?" I ask sluggishly. Finally waking after a few more bangs on what seems like a gong. No wonder the Mizuhoans are devils of early waking. No one can sleep even if they wanted to. I walk tiredly to the bathroom, but there's someone in there. I go back to my room and don't sit on the bed to make sure I don't fall asleep. Doesn't really help as I start nodding off.

_Squeeeeak_

That laming door is going down when I'm more awake. Seriously, I've never heard a more annoying sound. Anyway, squeak means door is opening and that means bathroom is open. So I drag my feet to the bathroom and as I reach the door, the second guy rushes in and closes the door. I stare at the door for a minute. You laming piece of lame. Now I have Tiga, the door, dagger-dude, and now this guy on my list to kill/annoy. And I'll get them, oh, I'll get them. Mwhahaha!

I finally get my turn in the bathroom, and the bathroom was well like an ordinary bathroom. I won't go into details, and I'm sure you don't want to know about my adventure in the great outhouse bathroom of Mizuho.

I can't believe I'm gonna be late to my first day of training. Wait, actually I can, actually I expected this. I run to the training place, and reach there about one minute late. So, I have to run around for what it seems like to be forever. The shitsei-, I mean _sensei_ gave me the boring "one minute is the difference between life and death" speech. I never knew a face could turn so red when I yawned at him. So training didn't begin that well, but I found out it could be worse. Yep, much worse. I came 'home' really tired and bruised up. Who knew swinging a wooden stick could take so much work.

* * *

It's been about a month-and-a-half now. It's really boring here. I would've thought being in a game with sharpies, ninjas, angels, spirits, enemy dragons, unicorns, demented half-elves, and let's not forget the evil-dude-in-spandex, would be more exciting. But, noooo. It all, wake up with the devils of early wakingness, train (a.k.a. get beat up), and go to sleep bruised and tired. The one day I get off, I do nothing but, sleep, eat, lay around, wander, and draw. Drawing is kinda different with ink and quills, but I manage through the horror of this pencil-less world. I made no friends, which really makes me mad. I say hello, they say hey and then walk away. I deserve pointless small talk you know! I tried to talk to Sheena when I see her, but I barely see her. Here or there in the town when I'm wandering about. Sometimes she just ignores me, which well bums me out, since I'm supposed to go on the journey and stuff, and she'll be there and stuff. Am I really that lame? Well maybe I shouldn't ask that. I've basically given up on even trying to make friends. Who cares? Who needs 'em right?

Anyway, today is one of those off-days, when I relax. I decide to draw a picture of a place on the bank of the river that has a great scene. It has a rock to sit and everything. So I go there. Nothing exciting going on here. Nope, no hundred feet monster. No angels in spandex or shitsei's in sight. I sit on a rock and draw. I'm not really good at anything else and it has always been a hobby of mine.

"Oh!" a female voice exclaims in surprise in surprise. I hate being interrupted when I draw, so I turn around prepared to tell them to go laming away, but I stop. It was, well of course it had to be her. God couldn't let me have one day in peace. It was Sheena for those of you who lack the brain cells to figure it out.

"Hello," I mutter and then turn around to go back to my drawing. It seems she was of the curious species because she sat herself next to me and said a "hey". Then she casually looks at my drawing. I suddenly feel really err, what's the word, umm…nervous I guess. I have no clue why. It's not like she was gonna grade me.

"Nice," she says, "I could never draw like that."

"Thanks, but it's only average. I'm trying to get better," I said. Guess what people? She hasn't left yet! I actually said a few words to Sheena frigging Fujiyabashi!

"Your name's Raiden right?" She asks.

"Yeah, and I do believe you're Sheena," I reply. There was a silence after that. It wasn't awkward though. I still don't know how silence can be awkward… Silence is silence.

"I love this place. I always come here anytime I can," Sheena says after a while.

"Yeah, it looks great. I found it a week ago, but couldn't come a lot. Today's my off-day," I tell her. So anyway, skipping the boring part. We made small talk. And then she left and I finished my drawing.

* * *

Well it's been about hmm…6 months since I came to Tethe'alla. Wow, it's been that long already? Guess time flies when you're getting you butt kicked in training everyday. I've gotten a bit better, but it's easy to see I'm worse than the other guys. So I'm not good at stealth, or tracking, or accuracy, or…you get my point. I guess I'm not cut out to be a ninja. But I wanna be a ninja. Guess there goes my future career. I could do the drawing thing though. I've gotten really good. I managed to collect gald by doping odd jobs, and I bought this coloring thing I've had my eyes on, and some colored ink. One end has a brush and the other end is like a quill but thicker. So it's like a marker and brush in one. My first paintings were…messy. Well, messy would be an understatement. Some of the littler- wait that isn't a word. Damn you stupid English launguage! Anyway, some of the _smaller_ kids even come to me to have themselves drawn or to request something. It's actually quite nice. The townspeople have, I guess, gotten used to me. They I somehow I manage to not scowl at me, but some like dagger-dude can't keep the grin off their faces (sarcasm for loss of brain cells people).

I've become good friends with Sheena. We met a lotta times at the place. It's ncie to have someone to talk to. She knows how it feels to be an outsider, so she manages to well, talk me out of cursing in someone face and doing something stupid. Something stupid that would probably result in me getting my butt kicked. Anyway, life is okay here in Mizuho with the devils of early wakingness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well this chapter has more Sheena and stuff...You'll be seeing her a lot. But, it'll be back to craziness soon when I do something unthinkable!

StarlightDemonFiresong: Don't worry many people sometimes don't get my jokes...wait thta's a bad thing for me...

Alaia Skyhawk: You lucky person, you. Actually I feel sorry for you. You have been INFECTED with the EWS or Early Wakingness Syndrome.

Mystic Legacy: No, I don't have ADD, but I come pretty close. It's a gift/skill of mine to be random.

And thnaks to the three of you for reviewing! Here's a pie...

* * *

Chapter 4

I started toward my well, Sheena's spot and mine. It's been, hmm… about 8 months? Yeah, 8 months. It's getting chilly since fall is starting. You know how the weather is always the same in the places you go. Well it's not like that. All the places have all the seasons, but the spirit area they're in may make one season shorter or longer. Like Flanoir has a long, cold, and harsh winter, but it has a summer that really is only a little warmer. Here in Mizuho, the seasons are pretty much balanced out, but the storms, whew. They are something. It's the effect of volt obviously. That was one of the reasons that Sheena went to get a pact when she was so small, to lessen the intensity of the storms. Of course that didn't go too well.

Waait a minute, it's September 12, which means my birthday is in a week. Wow, how the hell does someone forget their own birthday? So now after my brain decides to use its brain cells and remember my birthday, I start humming. Ugh, I never hum; this training thing must be getting to me. No amusement whatsoever people. If you laugh at anyone, you get a great gift. Run around for the whole training session. And with my attitude, I get a whole lotta running. This makes me very agile, but my training is going well, crappy. I suck at this fighting stuff. Seriously, 'know what your enemy is thinking'. How the hell am I supposed to do that? Hey, some random superhero, can I borrow your telekinesis powers? Anyway…Oh yeah, going to spot…

I reach The Spot and I see Sheena sitting there looking gloomy. Well that won't do.

"Hello there, my very cute friend," I say to her in a cheerful voice. She was used to me calling here cute and stuff friendlily. The first time she thought I was hitting on her and well; let's just say my cheek will never be the same again.

"Hey…" she says quietly. Seeing that my comment didn't even get a small smile, I knew it was something big.

"So what got you all bluey on a b-a-e-uti-, wait that not right. On a b-u-e-a- damn not right either. Well you know what I mean, what's wrong?" I ask. "Wow, she smiles. I actually got her to smile. Score one for THE Raiden," I say when she finally smiles.

"What's got you all happy then?" she asks instead of answering.

"That was rude you know. You should really answer my question. I _did_ ask first!" I exclaim.

"You asked first, so?" she counters.

"Hmm… good point, very good point. I never did get the 'I asked first' comment. Well if you must know my birthday's in a week," I tell her. I seriously never got the 'I asked first' comment. I mean what's the point of asking first?

"Really?" she asks in surprise. "So you remembered?"

"Remembered? Huh? Oh, yeah, I remembered last night. Some stuff just comes to me, like my name," I reply. Whew, that was a close one. I forgot about the amnesia thing. I almost laughed out loud. Forgot about amnesia. Get it?

"It must be weird," she said, "You know, forgetting everything, not knowing where you're from or who you really are."

"I can't dwell on the past, trying to figure it all out. I would miss the present. That's the most important thing, living in the present. You can't keep thinking about the past or pondering the future. Anyway, my past doesn't make me who I am," I tell her, deciding this wasn't the time for sarcasm. She must've gotten something from that for her own worries/problems because she smiled and visibly brightened a bit.

"You know you say some smart things sometimes," she says jokingly.

"Sometimes? I resent that you know. I could be a master in something if I wanted to be!" I shout.

"Yeah, a master in stupidness!" she says playfully.

"That's it! You're officially on my list to annoy/kill!" I yell and then start chasing her.

"Oh really? I'm honored, who else is on that list?" she says while running away.

"Not telling you! You'll probably warn them! You guys are probably planning a conspiracy against me!" I yell when I get close to her.

"Oh, no. You found out. What'll we do now?" she says in mock fear as she speeds away. The rest of the day is spent like this. Just joking around and relaxing, but I could see Sheena was still depressed and sad. When I asked her what she was sad about she just ignored me.

LINE BREAK

The next day, I woke up to no gong. No gong! Yes, the angels of sleeping in have graced me with their presence! Yey! But, seriously, I am so screwed. I'm like 3 hours late to training. I get ready and go to the training area. I see no one there except for our shitsei.

"Huh? Why's no one here?" I ask.

"Oh, it's you. You probably don't know. There's no training today. Don't look so happy boy!" he shouted at the end I started grinning. "It's out of respect for the ones that died. Today is the day that the pact with volt failed and our Chief fell." He finished solemnly.

I should have a sign on my forehead that says, "ENLIGHTENED". Everything made sense now. Sheena's mood, even the townspeople seemed sad. I wandered around town, but many people scowled at me so I left to The Spot. Looks like today is also hate-the-outsiders day.

When I arrive at The Spot. I see something that surprises me. It was Sheena, and well she was crying. Sheena Fujiyabashi never cries! It was unthinkable. It was like, like, me shutting up! But today is That Day. And even Sheena lost her grandpa, the chief. Okay Raiden, no sarcasm, just comfort. COMFORT? I can't comfort! I can cheer up, but comfort I can't do. Sheena needs comfort not someone to cheer her up. Not yet anyway. I considered running away, but.

"I'm sorry, you hav- hav to se-se-see me like th-th-this," Sheena managed to say. Without thinking I walked over to her and then well awkwardly stood beside her.

"I heard about what happened today," I begin awkwardly. "It's okay, you know, to cry. Sometimes you have to. And if you get tired of crying call me and there you go, instant cheerfulness!" I added. I put a hand on her shoulder. What? I'm not good at comforting.

This, however, seemed to be enough for Sheena as she turned to me flung herself at me. Not that way you brainless idiots! She cried into my shoulder while I awkwardly patted her back.

"Er…Just let it out?" I say unsure of what I'm supposed to do. Sheena manages to half cry, half giggle somehow. Soon I feel a bit more comfortable so I hug her, wondering if my other cheek will have a meeting with Sheena's hand. But, it seems today is my good day. Sheena stays in this position for a while.

After half-an-hour or so, Sheena calms down. She mutters a quick 'thanks' and then quickly leaves. Great. I deserve something after comforting her you know. No not _that_ kinda something you brainless fools. I sigh and then just sit and then think for a while. Wow, how many did I 'while'? Soon I start thinking random thoughts. No I don't have ADD! I just have a short attention span…it's my parents fault I tell you! All their fault. The children suffer for their parents' mistakes!

LINE BREAK

The next few days kinda sucked. My fellow trainees got some kinda inspiration or somewhat from The Day. So they worked better and I was my usual getting into trouble self. It sucked more because I had no one to rant to. Sheena avoided me after The Day. I have no clue why. One day when I met her at The Spot. She muttered a 'hi' and the fled. Wow it feels weird when someone flees from you, especially a friend. No I am NOT hurt. Raiden Blitz does not care what others think of him. How do I think I survived on Earth with people examining what you do at every inch? Anyway, I'll need to talk to Sheena soon, it's getting ridiculous. Keeping rants to yourself is not good for your body.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So...Interesting stuff in this chapter. No the event in this chapter is not _the_ unthinkable event. That will be quite a few chapters later. More Sheena and stuff. Gah, trying to get past al lthis stuff to get to the world regeneration, and trying not to rush so bear with me here.

Alai Skyhawk: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ruler of Dimensions: Thanks. Yeah I wanted to do a self-insertion, but I wanted to make it different than others...and stuff. (gives cookie)

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

I finally met Sheena at The Spot again on one of my off-days. Notice how everything worth mentioning happens on off-days? Anyway, she again tried to leave. I think not! I barely managed to catch her wrist as she sped past me.

"Am I that ugly?" I say in mock hurt. She ignores the comment. Hey! As I have mentioned, I deserve a response!

"Let me go," she says quietly.

"Why?" I ask. She is silent for a minute. Ha! SUCCESS! - Said like the voice in Super Smash Brothers melee that says success when you…succeed. "I just wanna talk." I tell her. I keep going when she doesn't say anything.

"At least tell me why you run away!" I say a little loudly. When she doesn't respond, I give up. If she wants to be like that, fine! I'm not gonna play twenty questions with her. "Fine, leave then. Run away," I say and then let go of her hand. She takes a step forward, but then she stops.

"You _really _wanna know?" she asks. No, I've just been pretending to wonder about this for the last week!

"Yes," I reply. I still don't think she's gonna say anything. She, however, goes and sits down near the river and leans against a tree. I still stand, wondering if I should risk sitting next to her. Before I could decide, she starts speaking.

"I thought that you would think I'm weak or something. I haven't cried in front of anyone except grandpa. Heh, guess I never got close enough to anyone else, even Tiga." Wait; did she just say that I'm close to her? Damn it stop saying stuff that I have to ponder on! "I thought you wouldn't like me anymore, you seemed kinda freaked out That Day." She finished. I sat down next to her.

"Well I don't think you're weak. You can can beat me with just blinking. Heh, but I'm not sure if you're sane…and I'm not good at this comforting stuff. I've never actually had someone to comfort so I was a bit confused and stuff," I say to her. Seriously, I think this girl's gone bonkers. All this, 'I thought you wouldn't like me' crap. She _is _my only friend in the village!

"Really?" she asks.

"No, not really," I say in with sarcasm.

"Hey!" She punches me. Owies. "Can't you be serious for one second!"

"Oww…" I moan. "Weak eh?" I ask. She blushes. Then she hugs me. "Make up your mind woman, first you punch me and then you hug me! What the hell?" She just smiles at me then leaves. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" I yell after her. Anyway, mission of the week accomplished. SUCCESS!

* * *

_**About a year or so after I come to Tethe'alla. **_

I waited with my fellow trainees at the Training Area. Our shi- Maybe I should stop calling him that. … Nah! Anyway, our _shit_sei said that he has a _surprise _for us that is also a very important even that could change one of our lives. I swear if its dragging logs for firewood, heads are gonna roll. The chief comes back with Tiga and Sheena behind him. I flash a smile at Sheena, but she misses it, heck doesn't even see me. She looks nervous. What the hell is going on?

"I have a very important announcement to make, that could change all of your lives," our sensei says in a dramatic way. Sheesh, we went over this already, just tell us already! "As you know, Sheena is a summoner." Someone makes a 'hmph' sound at that. I shoot his a glare, and if glares good kill, he would be like a squirrel run over by a 500-ton truck _twice_. Our teacher, however, ignores him. See this is why I call him shitsei. He _earns _the title. I have a sudden urge to turn our shitsei into a beaver and wack the hmphing kid with him/it. Wonder where that came from… Anyway.

"It is tradition for a summoner to have a guardian," shitsei said. I sat up a little straighter at this. "We have come today to choose a guardian for Sheena. It is best for the guardian to be the same age as the summoner because that will make it easier for them to bond. Be wary this bond is not to be taken lightly. It is not just a promise. The bond with the summoner is very strong." He finished dramatically. "Any volunteers?" he asked looking pointedly at his _best _students. Wow 'any volunteers?' he's acting like teacher on Earth do when the class has to make oral presentations. In a voice that says 'there better be a volunteer, or I'll beat the shit outta you with homework.' Anyway, none of his _best _students respond. I'll have you know I resent that! I'm one of his best students but he doesn't even glance at me! Okay so maybe I'm not one of the _best_, but I'm average! Even as he looks at the other students he ignores me. Okay heads are gonna roll now. He sighed deeply when no one responded. Sheena started getting depressed and Tiga's smile faltered too. I considered volunteering myself, but I wasn't good at fighting. Sheena doesn't want to get stuck with a weakling like me. Great now my conscious is screaming HYPOCRISM! You know, I told Sheena it was stupid to think herself weak and stuff. You know what to hell with this.

"Umm…I'll volunteer,' I say quietly, but audibly. Three heads turn to me as I say this. Sheena is shocked, but the other two have calculating looks on their faces. Sheesh, you do one good thing and people are suspicious.

"You?" my teacher asks. Yes me. What's wrong with me? "This is a serious job. I do think you are the be-"

"I might not be the best choice, but I'm your _only _choice," I say. This may be harsh but it needs to be said. "No one else wants to do it. Your best students have gone a bit quiet now!" I say a little loudly. I could see our shitsei inwardly wince. Tiga smile was gone now.

"And what if you're not good enough in the end? I will not let the summoner be protected by an amateur," Tiga say to me.

"If I can't, then, then. That won't happen. I'll just keep training until I can," I tell him. That's right. No one's gonna stop me now. I can be a guardian no problem. How hard can it be?

"Hmm…Alright then. But the final decision rests in the summoner's hand. Sheena?" Tiga asked her.

"Are you sure?" Sheena asks me. No I'm not. Seriously, why do you think I _volunteered_? Instead of a sarcastic comment I just nod. "Alright then." She says. Then I went with Tiga and Sheena to a place near the river with a shrine of a wolf.

"This is Varkiya the Guardian of our village. We are here to make the pact between summoner and guardian," and with that Tiga started to make circles around Sheena, the shrine, and me. There was a big circle with three little circles joining it but were outside the big circle. We were standing in the three circles. and each of those three circles had a dagger pointing outward. You get what I'm saying? And in the middle of everything was an amulet that was the same design.

"Now then Guardian make your vow," Tiga says to me. What vow? Guess this must work like Sheena's pact with summon spirits. All right then, let's see, what to say? I got it.

"I, Raiden Blitz vow to protect Sheena in whatever trials she may face. And to be by her side whenever she may need my strength," I say. As I speak the circles start glowing and the amulet floats up into the air, shining brightly.

"I, Sheena Fujiyabashi accept thy vow and hold you fulfill it," Sheena says in her summoner voice.

"Your vow is accepted, the pact is made. To protect you shall need power, and power I shall give," a godly voice said. It looks like it's coming from the shrine! What the hell? Then, blue lighting shot out of the amulet high up into the sky. The lightning arced somewhere u there and then came down, toward me. Oh shit…CRACK! The lightning hit me. It hurt, oh buy did it hurt. It hurt so much I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School projects, homework, and stuff like that. Anyway.

Alaia Skyhawk: You know you love those cliffhangers.

StarlightDemonFiresong: Yep, ouch...Or is it? Dun Dun Dun...

Mez10000: I take the random part as a compliment .

Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading. Onwards to chapter six!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

I hear voices, saying something. But I can't understand. I feel someone's hand holding mine, but I don't know whose. I finally manage to open my eyes and- the LIGHT it BURNS!

"Aargh," I say weakly.

"Hey, there," Someone says, coming into my line of sight. The pressure on my hand is gone now. I look around, my eyes adjusting to the light. Sheena's there, sitting on a chair beside me. She was the one that just spoke. I appear to be lying on a bed.

"I must be in heaven," I say.

"Why?" Sheena asks.

"Reason number one, I just survived a lightning strike, number two I feel no pain, and number three you look much prettier now," I say.

"Hey!" she punches me on the arm. Owie, that hurts. "At least I know you're okay."

She leaves after talking for a while. I am in Mizuho's hospital type place. I have to stay the night, and be released in the morning. I told them I was fine, and I am. In fact, I feel weird. Like tired and energetic at the same time. I have no clue how that's possible, but it is. At least this bed is more comfy then my pretend bed at home. Home…since when did I refer to that cabin as home? Oh well, I guess it is my home. I've lived here for what? About a year? Wow… It's been a long time since Earth. I'm 16 now, and- holy crap Sheena's gonna be 16 soon and I need to give her a gift and stuff. Wait what the hell am I worrying about? Her birthday's like 3 months away. But, what if she doesn't like my present? Why the heck am I worrying about this? Oh shit…no, this is not happening. Not to me. Nuh-uh. Not a chance. It is NOT happening…is it? No it's not. Must push away doubt. Aargh!

LINE BREAK

I managed to get a good sleep on this bed. Must start scheming to steal bed from here. (Insert evil laugh here). Anyway, pushing away the nagging thought in the back of my mind, I call over the doctor, who is actually called something else that I can't remember. Anyway, he does a check up and then releases me. Ah, sweet freedom. I never like to stay in hospitals, even if they have better beds. Okay, maybe if they had _really _good beds I would stay in them.

Anyway, I'm skipping training today, since I'm already really late. I just wander around town. People gave me weird looks now. Guess news travels fast here too. The rest of the day passes away in relaxation. I visit the shop guy, who's become kinda like a friend now since I help around in his shop a lot. Of course he pays me. I would never do anything for free. Sometimes he gives me free food and drinks when I hang around. Yep, free food; you're definitely a good friend shop-guy-named-Tenshu.

LINE BREAK

Sigh, training again today. I sluggishly walk to the training area. Most of my fellow trainees are already there. I'm finally not the last one there. Yey, go me! The beginning was boring as usual. As I said before, I'm average, not the best, but not the worst. While fighting one a group of hawks from the forest, something weird happened. I felt power build up in me, and then the power let loose. _Lightning!_ I shouted on instinct, and a bolt of lighting hit one of the hawks. I was so surprised that I almost let one of the other hawks get a hit on me. But I dodged the hit. I did a tech, and a magic attack without chanting. Cool. I wonder if I can learn the other elemental spells. That would be cool. Sensei looked at me impressed.

"Try again," he said. What the heck? Not even a compliment. I called him _sensei _for once. Anywho, I tried and failed. Aww, maybe it was luck? But I kept trying. The most I got was a fizzle. Fizzle, fizzle. This sucks. So after my failed attempts at lightning, I was hoping I didn't imagine the time it did work. I saw Tiga as I wandered around town.

"You must visit the shrine and the amulet. It is yours, wear it and do not take it off," he told me. Wait, he wants me to keep the thing that knocked me out and wear it too? Is he crazy? I must be crazier, because I'm doing what he says. But, I was always crazy; you guys knew that. I went to the shrine and saw the amulet dangling from Varkiya's claw. I took it and put it around my neck.

"So kouken, you have accepted your duty," the ethereal voice of Varkiya said. What? Kouken? "It means guardian. Which what you are; are you not?"

"Uh…yeah," I said unsurely.

"You have begun the discovery of your powers," he said.

"Wait, that lightning was you?" I ask. "Will you give me the other elements too?"

"Lightning is the power I grant you. And I shall lend you my strength when you call upon me," he replied. So all I get is a lousy lightning? UNLESS, he meant the element, them this is awesomeness. Wait call upon?

"Call upon? You mean I can summon you?" I ask.

"Yes, but only me," he says, also answering my second question. I can't believe this. "Now farewell, we shall meet again. And remember, a part of me is in the amulet," he says, his voice fading away at the end. I examine the amulet. A part of him is in there? What for?

LINE BREAK

I walk home tired, but still happy because of the Varkiya incident. I can't wait to tell Sheena.

"Raiden!" Someone calls from behind me. Speak of the devil. It was Sheena, dragging what seemed like a longhaired, redheaded, pers- HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT, it's ZELOS! What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey," I say to Sheena. I almost greet Zelos but then I remember I'm not supposed to know him. That was a close one.

"Raiden, this is Zelos. He's the idiot Chosen of Tethe'alla," she says. "I don't think you've met him yet. He comes here often as a representative from the King," Sheena says quickly. "And Zelos this is Raiden."

"Deep breaths Sheena, deep breaths," I say to her. She talks way too fast sometimes. "Err, hello," I say to Zelos.

"Hey," he says to me. "It's nice to meet you and all, but I thought Sheena was going to take me to meet another hunny like her," he says in a cockyish (is that a word?) voice.

"I am NOT one of your hunnies!" Sheena yells at him. Many people around us looked at Sheena. Sheena in response blushed.

"Any louder, Sheena. I'm sure _someone _must not have heard you," I say to her.

"Oh, you haven't seen her go into full demonic banshee mode yet. _That's _yelling," Zelos says.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" She says to us, but she only punches Zelos. Yes I am saved. God has graced me and saved me from Sheena. Wait, there's no god in this world, there is only a goddess and she's a faker. Haha, I can just imagine Jesus (no offense to other religion for not using their god and no offense to Christians for using their god) going up to Martel and saying 'what are you doing here, FAKER?' like those some of those Sonic and Shadow scenes in Sonic Adventure 2. Anyway. We talk for a bit and let me tell you, Zelos is _exactly_ like in the game, but Sheena doesn't seem to get as mad as she does in the game and she isn't that abusive. I think that sentence needs a 'yet' the end, don't you?

* * *

Again, no offense was meant to any religion. I'm saying this because I'm scared of the rabid offended people _with torches _may I add. And really no offense was meant.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Took a while updating because of school, chores, and life in general. so if you want to blame anyone blame life not me.

Alaia Skyhawk: Actually it was planned, but not because of the mortal combat reference. Rai means lightning and den means thunder in japanese. Happy reading.

Mez10000: I have to be careful about that suff around one of my friends, he's a good friend, but goes rabid about atheism.

The Mystic Legacy: Please send imaginary cookies with that and I'll send you an imaginary thank you note with my invisible friend Bob. Randomness is a gift.

StarlightDemonFiresong: Sheena might get a little more abusive later on. (Hears Zelos screaming i nthe background)

* * *

Chapter 7

Oh crap what if she doesn't like it. I am so dead. Crap, should I tell her today. But, she doesn't like me _that_ way. Does she? Crap, crap, crap. What the hell am I supposed to do? 'Hey, here's your present, oh by the way, I really like you.' That would go well. She probably won't like it anyway. Aargh, here we go again. Why are girls so confusing? You can never tell if they'll like something or not.

Suddenly, I hear someone walking this way. Oh, SHIT. Maybe I should make a break for it. I look around. I shake my head. Be a man Raiden. If this is what it means to be a man, I'm a girl, definitely a girl! I take a deep breath. Let's just take one step at a time. Okay so first, say 'Happy Birthday' and then give the present. And then…Aargh, I can do this! What if she doesn't like me that way? Then it would awkward and crap. Maybe I should just keep it a secret. Until, until what? Crap, crap, crap. Think of happy things Raiden, like, like, pudding! That's right chocolate pudding, and chocolate chip cookies, and, and, cake! Yep. Yum…

"Hey Raiden," Sheena said behind me. Shit, shit, shit.

"Um…hey," I manage to stammer out. "H-h-happy B-b-birthday."

"Thanks," she flashes a smile at me and then sits in beside me on a log. We had arranged logs in a arc with the open side facing the river. I notice a bracelet, on her arm that looks really good, and expensive.

"Hey what's that?" I ask pointing at the bracelet, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Oh, that's Zelos's gift, isn't it beautiful? He dropped it off the day he came, but said to not open until today," She replied. … Laming hell. Instead of making me feel better, this conversation is making my nerves worse. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that kind of gift? She probably won't like mine now. Crap, crap, crap. Well, mine is better than nothing right? I take a deep breath.

"Well, here's mine," I say. I give her a one of her battle cards wrapped in cloth. I see a saddened look in her eye. Hopefully it's because she thinks I gave her a simple magic infused card. If she doesn't like it, I am gonna kill myself. I spent _days _working on that. She takes it, but doesn't open it.

"Well, open it!" I say excitedly. I really want to see what she thinks now that I gave it to her.

"Uh…okay," she says. She unwraps the cloth to see one card.

"Huh?" she asks. On the card it said: 'From: Raiden To: Sheena' on the top and under it was the face, perfectly colored. She turned it around and saw a colored picture of her and me sitting on a log with The Spot behind us.

"I got a pair of blank cards from Tenshu. I drew and colored it myself. I have the other card. See?" I told her, and showed her the other card, which was identical to Sheena's except on the back that said our names, and I drew the amulet I wore instead of Corrine. The card I had was in a cover that was around a piece of string that was around my neck. "I was gonna get them magically infused by a forger, but I didn't have time. Sorry about that." I gave her an unsure smile. She still hadn't spoken, but that could be the fact that I had spoken really fast and she didn't understand. She looked at the card. She finally looked up to me with a grin. Grin. Grin meant good. Good meant, well, good. Which meant she liked it. Happy dance.

Then she jumped on top of me and kissed me. Woah. I was shocked to say the least. Sheena frigging Fujiyabashi just kissed me. Woah. When we broke I had a dazed expression on my face. I shook my head to clear it. Sheena giggled.

"You ruined the second part of present," I said in mock anger. "_I _was supposed to do that."

"Oh really?" she replied. "Then do it." Oh, she was good.

"Well, if you insist," I replied before kissing her. This felt good. Damn oxygen. If I didn't need it I could kiss her forever. We broke away and she sits beside me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"So you do like me," she says quietly. Well of course I like her, oh, she meant in _that _way. Well I would call her stupid for thinking I didn't like her in _that _way, but I was thinking the same thing a few minutes before.

"Yep," I answer simply instead. I look at her and smile. This has to be the best day ever. After an hour or so of conversation and yes, more kissing, we left.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sheena and I (haha, Sheena and I, I'm so grammatically correct) grew a lot closer. She was more open with me than usual and I was well, less sarcastic and more cheerful. Nooooo, I have been infected with the curse of cheerfulness. Why? Why meee? Anyway, Zelos appears to be jealous of me, or something. He tries to make me look like a fool. But, he is the fool because I'm already a fool! Haha! But seriously, I think he mentally goes rabid every time me and Sheena hold hands. I laugh at him very hard. Mentally of course. Sheena will probably have my head if I laughed out loud. She pretends not to notice, but I know she does.

Anyway, training is going all right. The usual. But, it doesn't look like I'm getting better. It stinks and shitsei pushes me harder now that I'm Sheena's guardian. I probably have scratches on my bruises that have bruises. But I think life's going pretty well for me in Tethe'alla considering I came from another planet.

* * *

A/N(again): So there was romance i nthis chapter and not a lotta randomness. I didn't like it that much either. But gotta keep the plot moving and don't worry randomness will come back. I don't know if I should extend the romance a little to the next chapter or go on with the plot, so give your opinion in your review my four readers. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated in a while...Blame...well...okay, so there's no one to blame. A story is harder to keep up then i thought. But I will not abandon it...not yet anyway. So...just read and find out what happens...

Mez10000: That _is_ very annoying. Well then...I'll just send rabid zelos after them. Mwhahah.

Alaia Skyhawk: Laugh out loud, that is weird. He might be just around the corner you know...or, he's ALREADY HERE!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You ever wonder what's after Mizuho?" Sheena asks me. It's one of those off-days and we're at The Spot. What did you expect? You should have learned by now that _everything _important happens on off-days. And by important I mean me and Sheena getting together, pudding, me finding out I have lightning powers, me eating pudding, finding out today's the day that many people were killed, and oh yeah, eating pudding with chocolate chip cookies. Anyway.

"Huh?" I ask. You can clearly see my smartness.

"Well I've seen Meltokio and Sybak, but I wonder what's beyond that. My whole world has always been Mizuho, with some trips to the nearer towns," she explains.

"You'll get your chance to see the world out there soon enough. You shouldn't worry about the future yet. I mean what's that gonna get you? More worries? I just go with the flow, live in the present, that kinda stuff. Guess that's why I'm not bothered by a lotta stuff," I say.

"I guess…and that explains your stupidness too right?" she joked.

"Hey! I resent that. I'll have you know I'm very smart. In fact I'll show you anytime you want," I say in mock anger. She laughs at me. How dare she? No one laughs at the great Raiden!

"Anyway, you have to plan ahead right? And what am I gonna concentrate and worry about in the present?" She counters.

"What's the fun in life if everything's planned out for you? Boooring. And if you want something to concentrate on, you've always got me," I say smartly.

"I actually think I've been giving you too much attention Mr. Blitz," she says.

"Is that a bad thing? You seem to enjoy the attention as much as I do. But, if you insist, I'll just have to find some other lady to give my attention," I joke. She punches in the forearm and then kisses me. Concentrate on the punch or the kiss? Mmmm… I'll take the kiss.

"I can get used to these surprises," I say when we break apart.

"Getting a little greedy are we?" she asks.

"Well you know, can't resist the temptation…" I say. The day passes on in pretty much the same way, jokes, sarcasm, playfulness, and some kissing, okay, a lotta kissing.

LINE BREAK

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice of Zelos Wilder says. I was engaged with Sheena in a very enjoyable kiss just outside The Spot. We just left and this was kinda like a goodbye kiss, or one of the goodbye kisses anyway. He just _had_ to interrupt, didn't he? Probably did it on purpose, that bastard. We break away and I send a glare at Zelos. Sheena just laughs nervously. All three of us talk for a while. Soon Sheena leaves for her house. I spend a few moments of awkward silence with Zelos. We really don't talk a lot; Sheena is always there to start a conversation and keep it going.

"Umm…I'll just be leaving then," I say unsurely. I start walking away. Suddenly, _someone_, grabs me, turns me around, grabs my shirt and puts me against a tree. Owies. I look up to see Zelos in my face.

"Er…look, Zelos, I really don't like you-"

"Just shut the hell up," He growls. He doesn't shout, but I can detect the anger. A stone would've noticed his anger. Maybe this isn't the best time to make jokes. Crap, crap, crap, crap, craaap. This tree hurts.

"You better listen and you better listen good," he says. Yes, sir, Mr. Wilder sir or is it ma'am? Not the time for jokes Raiden! Hmm…when did I start referring to myself as Raiden? What happened to my real name? Noooo. I'm forgetting myself, if that's possible. Focus Raiden focus. You know…at the angry redheaded girly looking guy in your face that might possibly kill you. Right, not the time to spaz out. Heh, heh. I still like that word, spaz, spaz, spaz…

"Stay the hell away from Sheena okay?" he snarls. Wow growling _and _snarling, he is good. Wait what? Shat away? From Sheena? Who the hell does he think he is? Oh yeah, the chosen of Tethe'alla and a pretty good swordsman who can kill me now. Damn.

"Wh-what?" I exclaim.

"You heard me, she's mine," he (insert another synonym for growls). I think not Mr. Wilder. After all who was just kissing her a minute ago. I do not think that was you. Man if Zelos could read minds I would be dead.

"Zelos who the hell do you think you are?" A voice shouts from somewhere behind Zelos. Caught up in the moment, Zelos and I didn't notice the very pissed off Sheena. Okay that sounds wrong, it sounds like Zelos and I were doing…yaoiy things. No offense to people who like that stuff, but I don't swing that way. Even though swings _are _fun to swing on…

Zelos releases me and turns around to face a very angry Sheena. My savior! I think I'm about to see the demonic side of Sheena. Bam! Haha, Zelos just got slapped. Haha. I think I'm gonna burst out laughing right now. If someone were to walk past us right now they'd see a very POed girl, a very surprised girly looking guy who just got slapped, and another guy fighting to keep in his laughter. After about a minute of yelling that isn't very loud since someone might find us. I am very enlightened about what Zelos, his mom, his dad, and his whole family is. I figure I should try to calm Sheena down before she really shouts and alerts the whole town. I slowly lead her away from Zelos. Zelos himself has the "Oh crap" and the "Ouch" expressions on his face. I don't know how he manages to look like both at the same time.

I have led Sheena to The Spot and now we sit down. She's still muttering about things she's gonna do to Zelos. I wince at most of them and feel sorry for Zelos at the others.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just Zelos's time of the month," I say nonchalantly. She giggles.

"You sure you're okay?" She asks again after a while.

"Yes mommy," I answer.

"I really don't think you should call me that," she says.

"Why? What are _you _gonna do about it," I question.

"Oh, nothing. But I don't think you wanna think about me like that when I'm gonna kiss you," she says smiling an innocent smile. I immediately get the "eww" expression on my face. _That _is disgusting.

"I think I'm gonna need a kiss to make me forget that," I say cheekily.

"Happy to be of service," she says sarcastically, but then kisses me anyway. Mmm…pure bliss…

"You really should be going, Tiga will worry," I say to her. We were just sitting there at The Spot and snuggling and stuff. Nothing naughty you perverts! Sheena sighs.

"Fine, fine," she says and then kisses me again. She leaves, but I still stay there, looking out at the river as night falls. Wonder what's going on in the real world? Then again if that world is real then what's this world? It can't be my over reactive imagination. Wonder if I can go back to Earth again. But do I _want _to go back? That would mean leaving Sheena and it's because of her that I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been on Earth. Still, times are gonna get harder. Sheena's gonna get her assassination mission. Where does that leave me? I'm not good enough to go with her…Earth would mean no training crap, monsters, anything of that sort. Well I really can't go back even if I wanted to and there's still time to get better. What wants to come will come no matter what.

"It's no use thinking about all this serious stuff on an empty stomach, then again I don't I know what serious means," I say out loud to no one in particular. "They say talking to yourself is the first step to insanity, but I'm already insane aren't I?" I laugh out loud and then leave for home where a dinner is left. It's probably cold dinner now.

* * *

A/N: I was serious...I _will _send Rabid Zelos after you people who don't review. Rabid Zelos he growls, he snarls, and he gets beat up by Sheena! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, to make up for that, I made a long chapter. 2000 words! And a big plot moving event.

Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, personaly I would support anyone who beats the crap outta Zelos

Ruler of Dimensions: Noo...You found Rabis Zelos's only weakness! Oh well, n oone will miss him.

StarlightDemonFiresong: That's a good thing!

I realized I forgot to do this for...many chapters. The Disclaimer! hears namco lawyers in the background. It was Rabid Zelos, I SWEAR.

Anywho, I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a self insertio nwould I? I would put myself into the actual game!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"You're not good enough!" shitsei shouts at me.

"I'm trying dammit!" I yell back. I seriously was trying hard. But the frigging monsters are hard to beat. How does he expect me alone to take on 5 wolves? I already have cuts, scratches, and bruises all over the place.

"You are not trying hard enough then! How do expect to protect the summoner when you cannot defeat this pitiful monsters?" he shouts. "You are distracted, by what I do not know. Focus!"

I was focusing. So maybe I shouldn't be reliving a particularly good memory about Sheena when I'm training. Not that kind of memory you psychos! I tiredly get up and start to fight as more monsters come.

"You must keep your balance! Be aware of your surroundings. Move both hands and feet at the same time!" out teacher yells at me as I lose once again. I'm getting really tired now.

"I am doing those things!" I yell. "The monsters are just too hard!"

"Then how have many your age beat them? Take a look around; the students who you started with have advanced past your level! You are weak. You are not fit to be a guardian!" Shitsei shrieks. I'd like to take this stick and shove it up his ass with his words.

"Fine!" I roar. "I'm tired of this crap!" I threw my practice sword (like a kendo stick but all wood no plastic or metal parts) across the field. "I don't need to take this." I knew I was behaving childishly and that I would have to come and train tomorrow, but right now I just left. Those words had stung.

"I'll show weak, I'll show him," I mutter. I stalked angrily to my house, shooting glares at anyone who stared at this. Every now and then a spark of lightning would dance around me. Guess my powers must be affected by my emotions. Who cares? I can only manage a _Lightning_ out of them anyway. I spend the rest of the day sulking angrily in my house.

* * *

I wake up groggily in the morning. Yesterday's thoughts and memories come rushing back to me. Dammit. I don't want to go to training today, but I have to. And I guess shitsei was right. I was distracted. I remember the real reason for the training. Not because Tiga said so, but because I have to protect Sheena. I _want _to protect her. So with new determination, I start my day. I get ready and head out to training.

"Ah, guardian it is good I found you, Tiga has requested your presence," a villager says on my way to training.

"But I have training now," I reply.

"It matter not, Tiga has immediately requested your presence," he says and then leaves.

"Thanks," I mutter, but he's already to far to hear. I change course and head to Tiga's instead.

Wonder what it's about? Maybe about yesterday. It wasn't my fault was it? Only a little anyway. I see people doing their morning routine- getting water from the well, starting to clean, or maybe opening a shop. Life in Mizuho was pretty simple. The winter was a good one, and spring was coming, or so I had been told. It was still pretty chilly to me. I wrap my jacket around me a little tighter.

I knock on Tiga's door and a voice tells me to come in. He sits there with his legs crossed and a peaceful look on his face. I sit down across from him with my legs crossed too.

"Um…you wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yes, your sensei has informed me of your training status," he looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Oh," I say glumly. Not one of my best days and he reports it to Tiga. Sheesh, such a frigging tattle tail.

"He has told me about your lightning powers, and the way your hold your practice blade," he says. Way of holding a stick? There's different ways of doing that? Pf course how could I forget, normal people obviously hold it with there feet. I'm always different aren't I holding it with my hands, what was I thinking?

"Hmm…? Different ways of holding a stick?" I ask to hear the truth.

"Yes, most hold their blades at one of the ends, but you hold yours at the middle," he answers. Oh, so that's what he meant. Well, it's easier that way; you get two blades for the price of one! But seriously it is easier. For me anyway.

"He also believes you are not competent enough to be a guardian, and after hearing his opinion, I happen to agree," he says calmly. Damn him and his calmness. Who is he to tell me I can't be Sheena's guardian. Well- I know he's her uncle/father figure and all but _still_. Stupid tattle tailing shitsei.

"What?" I shout. "You can't just undo it can you? You can't just- No!" Who the laming hell does he think he is. Son of a-

"Yes I can, although it will take some work. I want the best protection for Sheena, and I am sorry, but you just aren't it. You may make Sheena happy, but you cannot protect her. She will not be safe in your hands," he says.

"I can and I will protect her. You can't stop me from being Sheena's guardian; it's her decision after all," I reply. Hah! Take that you fool. (Insert evil laugh here)

"So if Sheena would agree, would you consent to relinquishing your position as guardian?" he asks. Relinkue-wat? Anyway. I get what he's saying. Sheena would have to give a damn good reason to do that.

"Yes, but it will not come to that, because I will do better now. Just give me another chance dammit!" I shout. He continues to gaze at me calmly. I was getting irritated.

"There are no second chances in a battle, why should I give you one now?" he questions. The little son of a female dog. He is VERY up high on my list to annoy/kill, almost near the squeaky door.

"Because I know I can do better!" I yell.

"But I do not think that," he says.

"Well-"

"Enough!" he says in a firm voice interrupting me. Bastard, I was just about to tell him where _exactly_ to put his opinions about me. "It is clear that we will get no where, you may leave." Not wishing to stay there any longer, I got up angrily and slammed the door on the way out.

I skipped training. It wasn't the best way to show I could do better, but I wasn't in the mood. I went past the Mizuho Information Network building with many people going in and out even at this time. The Mizuho Info Network was basically a bunch of stalkers in my opinion. I shot glares at anyone in my path. Sometimes glaring at nothing in particular. I could practically hear them. _You're not good enough. Not fit to be a guardian._ They can go to hell. Pieces of shit.

I went to The Spot since it was closer than my house. I really want to stab something. Now. I kick a random tree on the way in anger. Dammit now I'm just angrier. Note to self: Do not kick hard things when angry. When I reach The Spot, I see Sheena already there.

"Hey, didn't know you'd be here," I say, my voice still has an irritated tone.

"Huh? Oh!" Sheena sees me and then seems to take a deep breath. I am confused and angry now. Not a good combination people. I take a seat beside her. I go to put my hand on hers, but she moves her hand. I look at her, my confusion clearly showing. What the hell was going on _now_? She sighs.

"R-Raiden, I d-don't th-th-think we should be together anymore," she stammers out. I look like I have been slapped. What the hell? This _has _to be a joke. It has to be, but one look at her face tells me it's not. She look sad too.

"What?" I shout. "No! Why?"

"I'm really falling behind on training and I know you are too. Tiga talked to me. You need to train harder Raiden. They'll kick you outta the town. And well, I am getting a little weak. It's for the best. I need to do my best to become a good summoner so I can help the village," she explains. Tiga. That little bastard. He has officially moved above the squeaky door on my list. I am gonna shove something with spikes up his soon. Very soon.

"What?" I exclaim. "That's just bullshit and you know it! You can't listen to Tiga all the time! Or we could go on in secret! Anything!" I'm definitely desperate folks.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Raiden. Please. It wouldn't work. We barely see each other because of training anyway. It'll be okay. It's for the best," she says in a sorrowful tone.

"But!" I shout. There has to be a way!

"It's over," she says with finality and then walks out of The Spot. Dammit. This can't be happening. It's falling to pieces, and it's still about three years away from the World Regeneration Journey. Why did she have to do that? Sometimes people just make me so mad! Why'd she have to leave? Now I'm all alone in this village. We can't be friends after this. We'll probably just avoid each other. This reminds me of a song from another game. I'm in a game remember songs from another game.

When you walk away 

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean,_

_is the way that you're making me feel, tonight_

_It's hard to let go…_

I sound like a sap and very angsty. That song just gets stuck in your head right? It's from Kingdom Hearts I, the theme actually. Anywho. There's only one thing to do. I'm not staying in this hell called a village.

* * *

"Tenshu, I need to talk to you, now," I say urgently. He was packing up and closing up his shop. I thought about this the whole day, and decided. I was going to leave. Traveling will help me get stronger and when I'm strong enough, I'll come back.

"Yes?" Tenshu asks.

"I need to use your shipping tunnel," I tell him. Tenshu's shipping tunnel leads directly outside of the Gaoracchia forest. This would help me a lot.

"What? Why?" he says, shocked.

"I'm leaving," I say firmly.

"What? You can't just leave!" he exclaims.

"Shh…keep your voice down. I'm leaving there isn't anything you can do to change my mind. Now you can help me or I go through the forest," I say challengingly. He gazes at me for a while and then nods.

"Fine, be careful. Are you packed?" he asks. I'm surprised he agreed so easily.

"Yes," I answer.

"Here, you'll need these," he says and then gives me a satchel filled with apple and orange gels. I put them in one of the bag/pocket like things attached to my belt. I look around the shop and then produce some money. I pick up a sword, which is the same type as Yuan's weapon. This one was just plain, made of steel, nothing extravagant.

"Thanks, and I'd like to buy this," I say.

"A double saber? That one's called a Steel Saber. Fine," he says. I give him the money. So that's what they're called. I'm surprised to find that the blades slide ninety degrees on the handle so they touch each other and then they can be sheathed. This is cool. And they seem to lock in place so they don't fold during battle. I nod to Tenshu and then he leads me to his shipment tunnel.

"You have been a good friend. I hope to see you again someday," he says.

"Right back at ya, I say with fake cheerfulness and then I proceed through the tunnel.


	10. Sybak

A/N: You thought I forgot about the story didn't you? well I didn't! It was there, nagging in the back of my mind. But homework and stuff got in the way. Oh the woes of being a student. But, I have fall break, one week of no school and I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters.

Again, review people! Review so that I try to get chapters faster. Don't give up on this story yet.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Who knew tunnels would be so dark? I held a little ball of lightning in my hands to light the way for me. It's getting easier for me to use my element now. All I hear are my own steps and my breathing. I tried not to think about what had happened in one day. One day, that was all it took to turn my life upside down. And trust me, my life was already sideways. It was quiet in this tunnel…to quiet. I laugh at myself. Stop being so clichéd.

It'd been about an hour or two now. An hour or two of walking, on and on. One step in front of the other. Some part of me kept telling me to go back, or hoping that someone would come and take me back. I squashed that voice, but it's still there. I sigh as I finally come to the end of the tunnel. It's night and the stars are shining. They're same stars seen from Mizuho. I have to get rid of this angst.

I rest for a bit in the field. I had collected some wood and dried grass, and piled them up. I put a bit of this liquid thing-a-ma-bob on it and then showered it with some sparks. Now I have a fire. I got some stuff from my pack and started to make dinner. I hate carrying around the pack. It's frigging heavy. Don't know how anime characters and people in games do it. Then again, I am all alone. In there are usually three or more people. Yep, all alone. I give a sigh. With no one to talk to. I love making soup. You just take anything you can find and just dump it in the there with some water or chicken broth. The taste is different every time too. I don't sleep because the monsters could come and attack during the night. I had to reach Sybak soon.

* * *

Grr….

What the hell is t-

"Oh shit!" I shout. There were three wolves snarling like they owned the place. Guess the smell of food attracted them. Hopefully it was the soup and not me. Well they're not getting either. I'm hungry and the soup is mine. I ready my saber and dash into battle.

The wolves circle me. One of them suddenly jumps at me. _Lightning!_ That one is definitely out for now. It's twitching and it's funny.

"Aargh!" I shout, as a wolf from behind me slashes my back. "You are so dead!"

I start slashing at one, but if I focus at one the other one slashes me. They think they're so tough. I'll show them. Ouch, another slash as the one who was shocked get back in the fray. That's it, I'm really against killing and stuff, but these things are _rabid._ Rabid I tell you! This time when one jumps at me, I slash at it. I get it in the face, but it's not dead yet. _Lightning! _One of them goes down and I quickly stab it. The one who isn't hurt looks wary now. Come on.

"Come on, here doggy, here boy," I mock it. It growls and then attacks me. Perfect. I get it right in the throat and the blood squirts out. I'm not a sissy or anything, but the blood is, well disgusting. I don't throw up, but I lost a bi of my appetite. I look at my sword that's blood stained and quickly wipe it with a cloth. Ugh. I finished my soup, and then packed everything up again. This thing is heavy. And away I go into the night.

* * *

Well the trip to Sybak wasn't so bad. A lotta monsters and I had to put down my pack to fight them and then pick it up again. One time it almost got stolen monsters. I can almost feel myself getting better. Shitsei could never teach like this. That ass. I still wish I had given him a good zap before I left, but then I would have my butt kicked by him. Ah, well, I'll get him when I go back and I'm sure to be better by then. Man, getting to towns takes a long time. It took at least four to five days from the Gaoracchia Forest! I'm in for a lotta walking…

The town seems to be waking up right now. I can see scholars moving about. Well, important things first. I head to the inn, pay, and go to sleep. I wake up in the afternoon.

"Never realized how lonely it could get alone," I mutter to myself. Seriously, there's no one to talk to. Just thinking to myself all the time. Might as well look around town, right? I walk around checking out some of the shops. Wow, Namco really did leave a lot of stuff out. Don't really remember everything about the game, but I'm sure Sybak didn't have all these shops, restaurants, and stuff. There's also the houses and stuff. I wonder how big Meltiokio is compared to this. I get a bite to eat at a restaurant called _"Sybak Specials"_. It looks pretty good if the big crowd is anything to go by.

I sigh as I walk out of the restaurant. The food was okay, nothing _that _special. I want a refund dammit! Well at least my stomach is filled and I've gotten some sleep. I consider going to the library, but decide against it. There are _books _in there. Books are scary. I look past that to see the research place. Isn't that where Presea was researched on? What was it called? I see a board that says "_IMPERIAL RESEARCH ACADEMY_". Ah. Wait, since I'm here before the world regeneration journey, does it mean that Presea's still here? Or is she already working for what his face. What was his name? Vharley, that was it. Should I find out? Then again, what could I do? It would seriously mess up the storyline. Aargh this sucks. But, I'm not sure if Presea's even in there.

I reach the Imperial Research Academy, and, like everything else in the world, it's a lot bigger than in the game. Many people go in the academy to look around so I just go with the crowd. Soon, I drift from the crowd and start exploring on my own. I peek in many doors and many people are disgruntled at been interrupted. Finally I reach The Door. The one Presea might be behind. I try to open the door. It's locked.

"Dammit," I mutter to myself.

"Hey, stop! What're you doing?" a voice shouts behind me. I turn around to see a guard.

"Oh, I was just curious what was in there," I say with an innocent expression.

"Hmph, well this place is off limits due to a private research project," he says haughtily. Damn, so Presea was here. Maybe I should break her out. Wasn't there a secret tunnel or something somewhere? The guard stares at me impatiently.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now," I say. I walk off and leave the academy.

* * *

_I should have tried to save her. _But you can't! You would mess up the storyline! _So I just leave her to suffer? Knowing that it will cause her pain? _What can you do? You're not strong enough to take on the guards! You can't remember the secret entrance. _There has to be something to do. _There's nothing you can do. What would you do if you free her anyway? You can barely take care of yourself. _I can't just forget about her! _Don't forget. Remember it and become stronger to help others. You know towns are going to be attacked, people are going to die. Try to stop it. _I guess…that's all I can do…_

Arguing with yourself could not be healthy. But I just did, didn't I? Both voices are right. It's time to stop playing around. No time for avoiding monsters. I came out here to become stronger and I am. I nod to myself and drift off to sleep on my bed in Sybak.


	11. Some Things and Meltokio

**A/N**: Hah! I got another chapter didn't I?

Baby Kat Snophlake: Thanks for the complements and I have kept all your concerns in mind. I have the plot twists, but the problem is getting there and I want to speed up the story, but I don't want to rush either. Gah, it's hard to get it perfect. Well I speeded up a lot in this chapter, but I feel like I'm jumping sround, tel me what you think.

Ruler of Dimensions: You say that because the chapter nine was long. The usual chapter are ging to be within 1000-1700 words though I'm trying to do more.

Alaia Skyhawk: He's gonna have to do that a lot.

StarLightDemonFireSong: I've considered it, but it just wouldn't work and I oculdn't include her in the storyline.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

I am seriously, frigging getting tired of this crap. _Lightning!_ One down, three to go. You will never know how annoying Grasshoppers are because, let's face the facts, you will never be sucked into Symphonia. Then again, I got sucked in here didn't I?

"Time for a new trick," I say to no one in particular. _Lightning slash! _I slash diagonally from bottom left to upper right and an arc of lightning energy forms and shoots out in front of me hitting a Grasshopper. Finally! A tech! Hallelujah, god has graced me. Well some divine thingy anyway, since there isn't a god here, just a fake goddess. Ouch! One of the Grasshoppers decided I needed a hole in my back and has just poked me there. Another shoots its purple poison ball of doom at me. I don't think so. _Sanctity! _A green sphere surrounded me and the purple poison didn't hurt me. Sanctity, was my guarding tech and let me tell you, I love my guarding tech. I attack now with a jab to the one in front of me. Oh, did I take out an eye? Looks like I did. Anywho, I spin around and block a slash from its pincer thingy with my sword and counter it with a slash. I kill it with another slash and kill the other one with a stab. Now I have this lovely green goo on my sword.

* * *

"Oh my friggin' god…" I say out loud. This thing is big. It's gigantic! It's enormous! And, dare I say it? Hell yes, it's ginormous. I am talking (well thinking, but you know what I mean) about the Tethe'alla Bridge. It was always a pain to get through in the game. Well might as well go through it.

I look back at the bridge. It is _long, _very long and very, very blue. Then again, it does pass over a huge ocean. No clue what that has to do with the blue part. The bridge starts moving up as a ship comes through the pass. The little orbs on the sides gleam in the light and I suddenly remember the exspheres. There must be hundreds of them! Hundreds of lives…gone… Damn it. I turn my back and head off toward Meltokio.

* * *

"Please state your name, age, race, title, and your business in Meltokio," the guard says.

I am standing outside of Meltokio at night, waiting to get in to get to an inn and sleep. Title? What the hell? I thought titles were just thrown into the game for the heck of it. Well let's see…the basic ones are usually an occupation or something. So what do I do? I walk around aimlessly, a.k.a. travel. So Traveler? Waaait I travel _alone. _

"Raiden Blitz, sixteen, human, Lone Traveler, and I just want to see the city and get some sleep at the inn," I reply. The guards nod and open the door to let me in. I'm too tired to get any sleep, so I just walk through to the inn and get a room. I pay some Gald and get a room. It's funny how the Gald just appears after a battle. It's the same with the food and items. I make sure to clean everything before I eat anything. I don't wanna even think about where that stuff has been. Mmmm…this bed is comfy. All thoughts are erased from my mind as I drift off to sleep.

Wow, Meltokio is busy with a capital B. People are moving about not stopping to glance at others. A lot like New York City. I first make a visit to a shop and get some apple gels, lemon gels, etc. Then I walk around aimlessly for a while before deciding to get a new weapon. This one looks a little rusty and I should really clean it. Meh, I'll just get a new one. I walk into the weapon's shop and take a look around. There are huge axes, small daggers, broad swords, twin blades, and, finally, a double saber. "Hell Saber", the tag read and when I glanced at the price, I winced. Looks like I'm not getting a new sword. Damn.

So after walking around for the whole day, I can say I have seen almost all of Meltokio. I stop in front of the most dreaded, evil building, the Elemental Research Laboratory. They learn in there, and they enjoy it! Crazy I tell you! I bravely walk inside because I am curious. After all wasn't Corrine made here? Wait a second I haven't seen Corrine! That means he could be being made! And that means that Sheena could be here, which means I should leave. I turn to walk out, but I hear an explosion. I open the door and peek inside against my better judgement.

"Umm…excuse me? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh, yes," a researcher says.

"We destroyed the stone!" a researcher practically sobs.

"Damn! No!" the first one says. "Sheena is going to be so disappointed." Sheena? Sheena?

"What're you doing?" I ask. "I could help with something, if you want." Damn, I just have to be nice don't I? I'm being corrupted! Corrupted I tell you! Next thing you know, I'll start waking up early. The horror!

"What? Oh, thank you for offering, but- actually there is something you could do, but I wouldn't want to impose," he says unsurely.

"I used to know Sheena if you are talking about the Fujiyabashi one," I say, again against my better judgment. But, Corrine was Sheena's only friend I nthe game before she met Lloyd and co.

"Really? If you are willing would you please find a Mystic Stone for us from the Other Worldly Gate?" he asks.

"Um…isn't that across the ocean? On an island?" I ask. How the hell am I supposed to get there? I don't have a Rheaird!

"Oh, yes, we can provide you with an EC," he says hurriedly. Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing. A researcher goes to get a wing pack with the EC.

"So... where exactly is the Mystic Stone and what does it look like?" I question.

"Oh, it is actually a piece of the structure that has fallen off. We don't need a big piece, maybe the size of a fist?" he replies. I just nod. A researcher comes with the Wing Pack and I take it.

"Well then, hopefully I'll get it to you soon," I say as I leave. Outside, I remember that I never asked the researcher's name. That was stupid. Oh well, I know what he looks like so that won't be a big problem. Hey! I just got my first quest. I just realized that.

* * *

"Hey stop!" a guard shouts at me. I look at him confused and stop. Note to self, never stop when someone tell you to. The guard comes up and grabs my arm. Didn't know Meltokio guards swing that way.

"Umm…look, I really don't swing that way so if you could release me, I would be grateful," I say. The guard's face starts to turn red, and I stifle my laughter.

"The Chosen, Zelos has been searching for you and has requesting your presence," he says officially. Zelos? Why is he looking for me? Crap. Sheena musty have told him I left and now he's going to bring me back. Probably trying to get on Sheena's good side, that bastard. Crap. I see two other guards heading for me and another running off. He's probably gonna inform their precious chosen.

I quickly try to get my arm back from the gayrd- ahem – _guard._ My arm slips outta his grip and run for the inn to pick up my stuff. I can hear the guards yelling to get back. I rush into my room and pack everything up as fast as I can. I wonder why they didn't get me when I first came in. I mean I told the guards who I was. Gah, they're all idiots. One guard is waiting right in front of the gate, but I side step him and run outside of Meltokio! Hah! Can't catch me. Speed of a snake, agility of a mongoose people.

* * *

**REVIEW. NOW.** Just a "good job" or "this story sucks" will do. 


	12. Not a very merry escape

A/N: Well hello again...You guys are probably ready with voo doo dolls and sharp needles to kill me, but then you wouldn't get your story. Well some family problems came up and stuff. Really sorry. I hope I'll be able to update soon now... Oh yeah, I've decided to answer your reviews with emails instead of putting 'em in here.

Gah I keep forgeting this:

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Yep, speed of a snake, agility of a mongoose, but the brain of a bird. I'm walking with my great friends –the guards- at gunpoint, well sword point, but you know what I mean. They lead me all haughtily in their green armor. The first chance I get, they will get to meet my very special buddy, sword. They're watching me really closely though. I wonder where they're taking me. We continue through the endless crowds, many people openly stopping and staring at me.

"Get a life!" I shout at them with a glare. Hmph.

We stop in front of a mansion. Man this thing is huge! It has all that architectural stuff, with the arcs and pillars. It's beigish-whitish with at least a million windows. Waaah, I wanna mansion! Why couldn't Origin and Maxwell make me a rich guy? A guard goes up to the door and knocks on it.

"Yes?" a guy in a suit asks. This must be the butler. Gah, he's one of those Men in Black, MIB I tell you! He gazes calmly, but curiously at all of us, finally resting his eyes on me.

"Inform the Chosen that we have captured wanted man number 9956, Raiden Blitz," the guard replies. The name Chosen is said with such respect that I just can't wait until this world hates Zelos and wants to capture him. Wanted? I have committed no crime. No crime dammit. But I get a number, which is cool. Raiden earned the title "Wanted Man 9956"! Maybe I shouldn't give myself titles like that.

"Wanted? What the hell? I didn't do anything! What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" I shout at them. They are content to ignore me. Ooh, these bastards, they're definitely on The List. The butler nods and leaves to get Zelos.

"So nice weather eh?" I ask them as we wait for Zelos.

"Silence," a guard says firmly. I have really got to learn these guys' names. I can't keep saying "a guard".

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"I said silence!" he says louder.

"I heard, I'm not deaf, just curious," I reply. I start whistling. Man I can just see the nerves twitching on these guys. "So, what do you think's taking him so long? I bet you he's with a girl," I say just to annoy them.

"Silence!" the guard roars. Rawr, he's mad.

"Actually, silence is a right and a "right" means I can if I want to," a halberd starts poking me in the back, "and guess what I feel like using that right, heh, heh, no need to get ugly right?" I say as the weapon gives me a final poke and then retreats.

"You know, I really don't know where you came up with this stuff," an arrogant voice says. I look over to see that the arrogant voice belongs to the most arrogant person I know –Zelos. He's wearing a slightly different outfit, no vest, but there's still pink here and there. I notice he has his sword on him. This could get ugly. Avert your eyes kids, for the love of the fake goddess, avert your eyes. Just kidding. Anyway, if you're old enough to know what avert means then you're good. _But,_ you could be some evil, psychotic genius out to get me for some random thing I've done.

"It's a skill," I say. "One of the many I have and you don't."

"Do not disrespect the Chosen!" a guard says.

"Oh stuff it and lick his boots while you're at it," I say waving him off. "So, Zelos, what's the evil scheme this time?" Of course there haven't been other schemes, but eh.

"Imagine my surprise when Sheena contacts me asking for help to locate you. And, even more shocking, that you ran away and that you guys broke up. Of course I agree, after all who would deny Sheena?" he says in his oh so annoying voice that makes me want to slaughter him. Slaughter, that also goes on the list of favorite words. Anyway, guilt wells up in me as I realize how much I'd hurt Sheena and how it must have killed her to ask Zelos, of all people, for help. "And she asked me to return you to Mizuho if I did locate you."

"But you won't," I say. That wouldn't serve Zelos's purposes. This is not gonna end well.

"Let's just say that we did find you, _but,_ you resisted us and were _unfortunately _killed in the struggle. Now Sheena will be filled with sorrow, and who better to comfort her than the great Zelos?" he asks with a smile. Oh, that little bastard. I knew this wouldn't end well. I can't take on all the guards _and _Zelos.

"You're sick. You would do all that just to get Sheena?" I ask.

"Heh, heh, you're stupid just to let go of her," he says. "Come on, you have to admit it's a brilliant plan."

"Yep, I have to admit, it's a good plan, but there's only one problem," I say slowly.

"What? You can't possibly expect to take on the guards and me," he says pompously. That bastard dares to mock me while wearing pink. How dare he?

"True, _but _I can do this," I say as I dash away from them. They guards just stare at where I used to be for a second before running after me. Oh, god (well fake goddess but you know what I mean) I hope there aren't more guards.

"_Fire Ball!_" Zelos's voice shouts from somewhere behind me. Damn, he already learned it. One of them misses, I dodge another, but the last hit me on my left arm. Good thing I'm right handed, but it hurts like heck. I keep running down steps trying not to trip, which is pretty hard. Why the heck are there so many stairs? Bah, humbug! I really think that they were created just so I can't get away. Damn, they need to fix these steps, a lotta them are chipped and cracked. I jump down the last few steps and into the crowd. I bump into many people as I rush towards the gates. I stumble halfway there and now many people are looking at me after realizing that I'm running away from the guards. Dammit get outta the way. Wait a sec! Some of them are _purposely _getting in the way. Can't they see the sword I have? It would be like getting in the way of a guy with a gun that's running from the cops. Stupidity is what it is.

I finally stumble out of the gate and continue running until I it's a good distance away. I can now proudly say that I escaped the Imperial City with the guards after me. I look around the green area. Great now I have to deal with monsters. When does the sleeping part come in?


	13. Out at Sea, For a while

A/N: Hah! You'd thought I'd died didn't you? Don't worry guys I'm alive, it's okay. (People groan in the background). Alright, I've been a lazy bum and was wondering and stuff how to make this betetr for the last week. So, hopefully, chapter will be longer now. Special thanks to Baby Kat Snophlake (hope I spelled it right) for the nudge/push to write this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA or ITS CHARACTERS. ANY ORIGINAL, STUPID, PARTIALLY FUNNY, and FUNNY STUNTS HAVE BEEN PULLED BY ME.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

_Out at sea, In the Middle of No Where_

The sun was out making the water sparkle and shine. The water itself was a deep blue. There were a few puffy clouds in the air and a light breeze moved them slowly. Overhead a bird shrieked out delightfully. The scene was picture perfect. Yet…

"Oh my friggin' god," I groan. All around I see sea, sea, sea, and sea. Argh. Where the heck is the Other Worldly gate? Well I know where it is because of the map on board and the compass says I'm going in the right direction, but where is it?

It's been about a-week-and-a-half since my escape from Meltokio. I got on the EC as soon as I saw sea. It felt so wonderful at the time. The burn on my arm healed after a while though it still stings a little if something hits it and it looks like I'm going to have a scar there. As with all other things, the EC is fairly large. It had to be, to fit all of Lloyd and Co. Luckily; a random bird hasn't pooped on me when I'm on deck.

"Sea, sea, sea, water, sea," I say as I take in my surroundings. "Sea, more water, a rock, land, sea, sea, se-LAND?" Glory, glory, hallelujah. I take a look at the map and back at the land. Map, land, map, land. Yep, looks like I'm at the right place now. Look out people! The S.S. Raiden is going to land. Yes, I'm conceited enough to name a ship after me. What does S.S. stand for anyway? Ah well, who cares, I have found land!

* * *

_The Elemental Research Laboratory, After the Escape_

"What do you mean asked for his help?" Zelos shouted at the scientists. "This project is about Sheena! Any problems were to be reported to me immediately!"

"I-I'm re-really sorry Chosen, but he said he knew her and offered to help and-" the scientist tried to explained.

"I don't care! And you gave him an EC too! What the hell is wrong with you?" Zelos continued, even though they had gone over all this earlier.

"What should we do Chosen?" a guard asked.

"Give us some more ECs," he ordered the lab assistant. "Get your men ready for the sea," he added to the guard, "we leave tomorrow for the Other Worldly Gate."

* * *

_Other Worldly Gate, Present-time with Raiden _

What I don't get is why it took Lloyd and Co. so long to figure out that the gate leads to Sylvarant. Hmm…where could I find a way to the other world? Surely can't be the _Other Worldly _Gate. Sheesh.

"Now where is that rock? I need one the size of a fist. Wait a second; did the scientist mean the size of his fist or the size of my fist? I mean we can't have the exact fist sizes unless we were long lost identical twins, but that really isn't possible since he's taller than me. What if the size is a crucial part of this whole thing? What if I screw it up? What if- what if-"

"What if Zelos kills you and takes the rock back to the lab and then Sheena loves him for it?" a voice asks behind me.

"Nah, I don't like the idea," I say with my back to it. I know it is Zelos; no one can have a whiny voice like that. "Thanks though. I would say it was a good try, but it really wasn't."

"Don't turn your back on the great Chosen!" Zelos says.

"My back was already to you when you arrived and I really don't want to see your face anyway; hence, the not tuning around," I say.

"The Chosen has ordered you to turn around, do it or else we will-" a guard starts to drawl.

"Or else what? I thought you'd already decided that you were going to kill me," I interrupt. Night was falling now. The sunset would've been great if Zelos' big head and girlish hair wasn't in the way. I quickly and quietly slip a rock in my bag.

"Stalling isn't gonna get you anywhere Raiden. Martel has decided your fate. You are to die; right here, right now," Zelos says dramatically. I, with my awesome power of snortiness, snort at him. I turn around and take in the situation. Damn, I was surrounded.

"What's this? The wittle Choshen and his big bad guards have to shurround me to take out one person?" I mock him. He and I both knew I was going to lose. I look up, into the night. So this is how it ends. I came all the way into Tales of Symphonia to get killed by a guy in _pink. _Why did it have to be _pink?_ The non-existent god hates me. The full moon casts it light on my face. Waaait a second. Full moon? Isn't that how? YES! I'm saved.

Wait, why isn't it opening up? I stare at the ground and glare at it. Open stupid portal! Open! Now!

"Whatever," Zelos says with the wave of a hand. "_Fireball!_" he casts. I look up in shock and, damn it too late to dodge! Gr…

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. I hear a heartbeat and amulet pulses in time with it. My eyes! My friggin' eyes. Saaave me, I'm being blinded from the light. It faded away and when my vision returns, I see a transparent pale blue barrier. I hear a growl and look down to see a wolf, about two to three feet high, in front of me. His fur's black, and his eyes a gray-blue. Huh? He (assumption) looks familiar… Waaaait a minute…

"Your…uh…the guardian spirit of Mizuho right? What was your name? Wormy? No wait…" I trail off trying to remember his name.

"Varkiya, you fool!" the spirit says in a raspy voice. Oh yeaaah. "Why does he have to be an idiot," the spirit mutters.

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" I shoot a glare with my words.

"Could've fooled m-"

"Ooooh, is the wittle puppy gonna save the pathetic Raiden?" interrupts Zelos. Stupid, pompous, arrogant, pink-wearing brat just can't shut up, can he? We were having a complex and _very _interesting conversation here!

"Shut up Zelly, and you too Varky," I say to them both as Varky was about to continue what he was saying. The guards were closing in on us and we were surrounded.

"Do not continue as you are invading my personal space. Step away from me and the wolf and I will not kill you painfully," I say in a robotic voice. They stop for a moment and then continue. I swear to god I have half a mind to shout 'Rapist! Rapist!' Instead, I do the next best thing, beg Varky.

"Well? What are you waiting for Varky? Do some awesome, cool technique and get us out of here!" I shouted at him. Not exactly begging, but what can I say?

"I can't," he replied. Oh, he did not say that. "I do not have the power of the other summon spirits. My strength lays in your strength, the stronger you are, the greater my attacks. And at the moment, you are weak." Son of a-

"_Fireball!_" The barrier pops up again. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-

"However, I can do this," Varky said. A beam of light from the moon shone down and hit Varkiya. He starts glowing.

"What're you gonna to be? My personal flashlight?" I say jokingly. "Oh no you don't," I mutter as a guard charges at Varky.

"_Lightning!"_ the lighting drops from the sky, but the guard dodges. Damn. In the meantime, the rocks of the gate have started giving off an eerie glow too. Oh yey, is he gonna do some cheap magic trick to distract them?

Guards, watch the glowing rocks. Yeeesss. Sadly, I think it might work too considering the guards' IQ. Oh. He's opening the gate. Holy- he opening the gate! I'm gonna be transported too-

Suddenly, the light envelops me and there's a flash. The blinding light blinds me. (Woah, who would have seen that coming?) So, after the blinding light of blindlyness blinds me into oblivion…

_CRACK!_

I fall down and taste sand in my mouth. Then, I promptly black out. Shit…


	14. I want dessert not Desert

Hey guys! Don't kill me yet. I don't have any excuses...except for writer's block, school (a.k.a. prison) and a month long trip to India (a.k.a. Mosquito Land). Besides you don't get more chapters if you kill me. Old readers, I hope remeber this story, and new ones. Read this now and review dammit!

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy too own ToS and it's stuff.

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

_Sylvarant, Unknown Location_

"Wake up!" a raspy voice shouts. I make an unspellable sound in response.

"Five more minutes…" I groan.

"Why do I _have _to get the _idiot_? We're in the middle of a desert, his mouth's full of sand and he says five flipping more minutes. God must hate me," the voice mutters.

Voice? Varky the annoying puppy. Desert? Must be Sylvarant. Sand in mouth? Still there. Augh! I get up in a flash and start coughing. Of all the things to get in my mouth, why did it have to be sand? See I have a fear of sand. I was at the beach one day and I almost drowned I sand. Or was that water? Oh yeah, it was water! Wait a second, I can swim. So why would I be almost drowning? I guess it never happened. Well, that kills the drama.

So after my moments of coughing and stupidity are gone –not that that there won't be more –I can finally concentrate on my situation. I groggily look around. I see sand in all directions. Anyone notice a pattern here? First water and now sand? Can't I get a break and know where I am for just once in my life?

"Is anyone there?" Varkiya asks sarcastically.

"Sorry, Raiden is not available, please leave a message after the beep," I reply.

"Where's the beep?" Varky says even though I'm sure he has never seen an answering machine.

"I don't want to hear your message," I mutter as I get up. "So, oh mighty guardian spirit, which way?"

"Now you need my help?" he asks. I shoot a glare at him. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're a spirit!" I exclaim. "Shouldn't you be all-knowing or something?"

"I am a guardian spirit of _Mizuho _which is in _Tethe'alla_. Does this look like Tethe'alla to you?" he asks rhetorically. "Don't answer that," he quickly says, as I was about to nod.

"You're useless," I deadpanned.

"Was that before or after I saved your butt?" he asks smugly.

"It's hard to tell, but if I had to choose I would say you're useless year-round," I say with a smile.

"I can see when I'm not wanted," he says as he disappears. Oh he did not just leave me alone in an unknown place. Bastard. I look around and think. Well, I'm not good at that, but you never know until you try.

The sand was blowing around from the dunes. It seemed like I was near the bottom of one. I sluggishly started climbing the dune. Hopefully I can see the area from there and see Triet or something.

I let out a breath of air as I got to the top. I still couldn't see anything except sand. Suddenly, a snake-like monster shot at me and I jumped in fear. The bad part is that I jumped _back _in fear. Now, I tumble down the sand hill. Man, it would've been funny if it weren't me. The sand keeps slipping through my fingers so there was no way to stop. I manage to slow down and soon I stop.

"Thank g-" I hear hissing and look up to see the snake coming down the dune at a very fast pace indeed. I let out a stream of curses as get on my feet and take out my blade. My clothes itched as the sand had gotten in everywhere. I charged up a lightning and let it loose. I managed to hit it. Fried snake anyone? With a bit of sand on the side? No? No one?

I look around again from the top of the sand dune. I felt like shouting "I'm king of the hill!" or "I'm on the top of the world!" But, for the time being, I manage to squash my urges of stupidity. Urges of Stupidity. That would make a great title for a book wouldn't it? I could just picture it, especially as a Harry Potter book. Harry Potter and the Urges of Stupidity. You know you like it.

Damn. Guess I didn't really squash my urges did I? I carefully inspect the land and see a huge rock. Seeing as there wasn't anything else, I start walking to in its direction. What else was there to do?

Trying to keep the sand out of my eyes, I wearily walked forward. The sand blew around and it was hard to see anything. I had lost sight of the rock a while ago. I dragged my feet up another dune hoping that I would reach the rock soon. What if I didn't find it? The great guardian, died in the desert heading for a rock. Not exactly how I would like to go. I reached the dune's peak and wondered if I should walk down or let myself fall. To tumble, or not to tumble, that is the question. The choice was taken away as my foot slipped and I rolled down.

As I slowed to the bottom, I wondered if I should get up. I was so tired; maybe just a short nap? Sure I would have more sand in my clothes and hair, but it would be just a quick short nap. Just a tiny, little, short, quick na-

"Hey! You there!" I heard a voice shout. I slowly get to my feet. I take a look around to see that three men surrounded me. They were wearing beige hats, brown sleeveless shirts, blue pants, and brown boots. Their brown fingerless gloves held daggers and red scarves covered their mouths. Look out kids; it's the bandits in uniform, the Bandit Brigade!

"Hand over all your gald, items, and weapons!" the same bandit yells again. Looks like I found myself the leader.

"Do you really think I'll do as you say?" I ask cockily as I drew my sword.

"Don't mess with us kid, we'll slaughter you!" another banti- I mean -_bandit_ cries.

"Yeah, go back home to your parents!" the last one screams. Now, I'm pissed, especially since I don't have parents.

"Go to hell," I reply. The three charged at me with daggers in hand.

"_Sanctity!_" I shout as the pale green orb envelopes me. Their daggers bounce off and they jump back, but my shield shatters too. At least I'm not surrounded anymore. The three were spread out in front of me, looking surprised. Oh you ain't seen nothin' yet dog!

I charge at the one in the middle and exchange a few attacks with him. Block, block, slash, stab, block, jab, block, block. I kept going until one of the other ones made a move. I leaped back to avoid the attack and slashed horizontally in the air in front of me.

"_Lightning Slash!_" The arc shoots forward towards the bandits. The one on the left jumped sideways to avoid it and the leader, the middle one, ducked. However, the bandit on the right, who was attacking me, gets hit and is thrown back. Looks like he hit his head or something because he isn't waking up.

The leader quickly whispers to the remaining bandit and then turn to face me. Bandit number dos, goes to his fallen comrade and drags him away. I realize that the leader is there to keep me busy. They consider me a _threat_. Wow, it feels so weird. Suddenly, the leader rushes at me and I pull up my blade just in time to block his attack. The sound of the blades echoed through the air. I slid sideways to avoid another attack and slashed at him. I managed to get a little bit of his belt, but he avoided the rest of the attack.

Out of the blue, he jumped higher than most normal men can and came down on me with his dagger raised. This must be one of his techs! I dodged back, but the force of him hitting the ground sent the sand upwards into my face. Damn it, I can't see! When the sand cleared, he was nowhere in sight.

I sighed as I sat down right there. I had gotten a lot stronger, but the battle had taken a lot out of me. Thankfully, I hadn't been majorly hurt; just a few small scrapes, cuts, and bruises. I stare around the landscape. I lost my sense of direction and don't know where to go any more. My feet hurt and now that I think about it, I'm thiiirsty! I get up and start walking to a dune; hopefully I can see the rock again from the top.

As I got closer to the dune, I trip over something lying in the sand. It was a leather pouch. I recognized it as the one the leader bandit had on his belt. It must've come of when I cut the belt by accident! I look in there to find an apple gel, an orange gel, and some, hallelujah, water! I quickly take gulps from the water container-thing, the one people have on explorations and stuff. Then I consume an apple gel and fell energy returning to me. I am going to do a little better now, but you can't survive on apple gels, it's not healthy.

* * *

_Sylvarant, Somewhere in the Desert_

Leaning against the large rock I was heading for all this time I realized something. I realized that I _still _didn't know where I was. Reaching the rock hadn't helped any. I sighed as I once again thought of my _biggest_, and most important problem. I was hungry. That was probably the understatement of the millennium. I was beyond hungry. I was ravenous. I think a quote from the book Eragon best describes my situation. "Hunger claws my belly." I always found that funny, don't really know why.

I hear a deep rumbling. Now, I would've thought it was my stomach, which was growling for the past hour, but this time, the whole ground was shaking. And then…

**BOOM!**

Sand is sprayed everywhere and once again I'm covered in it.

"Really, can't I just have a few sand-free moments of peace?" I ask not expecting anyone to answer. Which was why I almost fell down when I heard an ear-piercing shriek.

"What the f-" A huge pink worm was moving its head searching for food. Oh crap. It's head turns towards me. How the hell does it know I'm here? It doesn't have any flipping eyes! Still the long pink thing (nothing implied at all) arced in the air and it's mouth came down upon me. I roll sideways to avoid it and draw my sword as I shakily get up. The worm come back up again and shrieks some more. Well let's do this people.

"_Lightning!" _I shout as I let loose the attack. _Crack! _Direct hit, right on the head. The worm shakes its head as if it was nothing and charges at me again. Shit! I dodged again. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Varky, you flipping spirit get down here. NOW!" I yell as I dove into the sand once again. A flash of blue light and he was there.

"You don't command me alright! This bond is supposed to be a partnership and-"

"No time for lectures!" I scream and point behind him. He turns around and his eyes get wide.

"I leave you for a few seconds and what the hell do you do? Not walk peacefully and look for a town. No that too boring isn't it. You go and find a gigantic carnivorous worm," he says as he leaps back, by my side.

"Well I didn't exactly go knocking on its door and say 'Hello there, would you like to eat me?" I reply.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asks. We continue to dodge its attacks. Varky puts up a blue barrier around us as it went underground.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe stop it from eating me?" I say sarcastically. We both search around wildly wondering where it would come up.

"You want me to stop this- this thing?" He says outraged.

"Well I wouldn't complain. And aren't you a guardian spirit? Do some guarding!"

"_You're _a guardian too. And I'm supposed to help _you _guard the summoner! Which you abando-" He was cut off as the worm erupted behind us. It shot some thing out of its mouth that slammed against the barrier.

"Please don't tell me that's spit," I say disgusted.

"No, it's holy water from heaven. If you drink it, you'll be invincible." His barrier thinned and cracks appeared and the thing shot more of its poisonous spit. "I can't keep this up, run out of the barrier and try to attach it from the side or something. I have to go, my energy is depleted." I nodded back to him and ran as the barrier and Varky faded.

"_Lightning Slash!"_ I tried to make the largest arc I could with my blade and hoped for the best as the arc shot toward the worm. It hit but nothing happened. The worm wasn't even scratched. The suddenly, I heard footsteps. The sand kept getting in my eyes as the wind blew but I made out a man with wild black hair and a few men behind him. Then suddenly my back erupted in pain as the worm's tail slammed into me. My stomach's growling drowned my last thought, which seems a lot louder when you black out.

* * *

Well i hope I did good. I wrote this i nparts with gaps of weeks or months in between so it might not be good. Next Chappie will _hopefully _be out soon. Review pl0x. 


	15. Major Author's Note

Author's Note:

ATTENTION: I AM NOT DEAD!

Yeah so last update was 8/13/07; it's been like a year and a half? I got caught up in schoolwork and life in general and then lost interest in ToS in general. I'd even forgot my password to this site. That said, I guess I should apologize to the readers out there, if you ever come back to this story and are reading this. I'd like to thank the people that still want to read this, especially Kat. I saw your PM today (my email had changed) and your profile.

So the reason for this was to say sorry I abandoned this fic, a thank you, and to let you know I'm still alive.

-t_f_o

P.S. I'm planning to restart this whole fic now that my writing is better now I'm a junior in high school. Please don't expect quick updates and the like but watch out for that first chapter. It will follow the same basic concept, but with a little more plot and a little less randomness/humor.


End file.
